


He was a Zoldyck

by Killugon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Agender!Kalluto, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killugon/pseuds/Killugon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted their brother back. Brother will always come back right?<br/>Big brother will not leave them for the one put in a cage?<br/>They just wanted their brother. And he was not able to change his fate of being a Zoldyck.<br/>Or that's what Kalluto wanted to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was a Zoldyck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work!English is not my first language I hope it is okay.  
> Because I wanted to actually improve it, my friend, suggested try writing in English is quite hard. It hard not writing with no honorific.....  
> ありがと～～～

 

They wanted their brother back. Brother will always come back right?

  
Big brother will not leave them for the one put in a cage?

  
They just wanted their brother. And he was not able to change his fate of being a Zoldyck.

  
Or that's what Kalluto wanted to think.

Kalluto was the youngest sibling of Zoldyck family. 

Kalluto liked their apperance. Neither male or female, but ambiguous. Kalluto had a small, dainty face, and they always wore traditional cloth. Whenever people saw Kalluto it was either with Phantom Troupe or with their mother. Kalluto always thought they were a good child. Always obeying mother, not make fuss. 

You expect Kalluto to not hate things or people.

But they did.

It didn't even have right to be called their big sibling really. Alluka was their older sibling by a year, and Kalluto was jelas of Alluka.

Alluka didn't have to kill people, Alluka didn't have to follow mother all the time, Alluka basically was nearly free, despite being locked up.

But Alluka have something Kalluto didn't have.

Big brother Killua.

Yes big brother was amazing, he was strong, smart and cool. Kalluto wish they could be like big brother. Kalluto wanted to be strong, Kalluto wanted to go out with friend! The people in Phantom Troupe were not friend, at least Kalluto wonder if they were...

But big brother ignore them.

Big brother always want to play with Alluka.

Alluka had power that was bad and evil but Kalluto didn't really understand it. Alluka was treat badly by father, mother and brothers expect Killua. Killua care for Alluka. 

Maybe that's why he come back.

He come back only for Alluka.

No matter how hard Kalluto try, Killua would always run to Alluka.

No.

Next time he came back, Kalluto would make him stay.

Killua was a Zoldyck. He could not change his fate of it. He could run from it, but in end he was a Zoldyck.

And in the end, he was Kalluto's big brother.

Kalluto would show big brother.... they were not invisible. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
